It Ain't Easy
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Kyoya's raising two daughters on his own. What happens when one of them break a cabinet that was strictly off limits for a specific purpose? And why is it not surprising that Mesujishi did it?


**Song Of Hope: I decided that this would be just a very cute story, with an element of sadness in it.**

Kyoya woke up one morning, finding it to be the same as usual, at least, as usual as it got around his house. He put on his green slippers and walked to the door, when he saw the newest evolvement in his six-year-old daughter's lives. Now, this one was way worse than all the others, and it got him really mad.

"Mesujishi!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing she'd be hiding somewhere. She shyly came out of her hiding place, which was in the linen closet. Mesujishi was quite a troublemaker, just like her father. She also looked quite like him, and had wild hair too, but hers was that her hair wouldn't obey its ponytail and hair would always be sticking out. She could tell her daddy was even more mad than usual.

"Yes Papa?"

"What have I told you about not messing with this cabinet?!" Next to his bedroom, there was a cabinet made of glass. It had a trophy, a Beyblade, a pendant, a bracelet, a ring, a pair of earrings, and a picture. It was of his wife, Ai Tategami, eating a large bite of cake at their wedding. She had always hated the photo, but he had loved it. And she was gone. So he had that photo locked up, along with some of her prized possessions, and things that reminded him of her. But the cabinet was broken, and so was the frame. And he was mad.

"Not to touch it." She was tearing up. She hated it when her dad yelled at her. "I'm sorry Papa!" She started crying. Suddenly, all his anger evaporated. He got down and hugged his daughter.

"Quit crying Mesujishi." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your mother never cried when things like this happened. She was strong. And she never gave up. To her, the only moment when there was no more hope was when the battle was lost. And she was determined." He looked at the way the glass was broken. It looked intentional, especially since the frame was on the shelf under where the cabinet was broken. It made him very mad, but he contained his anger. "Now, what's this really about?"

"You'll hate me even more than you already do if I say why." He was very surprised at her answer to his question. He never realized she though he hated him.

"I don't hate you at all. I love, and Suki, with all my heart." She stomped her foot down.

"You love Suki! But you don't love me!" She looked so mad. He nodded, knowing what was going on.

"So that's what it's all about. Attention." He picked her up, carried her to his room, and sat her down on the bed. "I can understand why you acted out like this, but taking it out on your mother's things? Why would you do that?"

"Because of Suki!" He nodded in understanding. Suki was a carbon copy of Ai. They even acted the same. But Mesujishi was all Kyoya, the only thing she got from Ai was her gender, and even that, in technicality, is, in a way, from Kyoya. But she was the female counterpart of Kyoya. Her hair was even wild, not being tame to the ponytail holder in her hair.

"That's it. Because you feel that your mother and Suki are the same person."

"Yes!"

"They aren't. Suki was born before your mother died. And, she may look and act like her, but there's no such thing as two people being the exact same person. Just like you and I aren't the same person." She looked very confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You act just like I did when I was your age. Once my father was gone, my mom always spent more time at work than with me. So I acted out to get her attention. I guess now I know what it felt like for my mother."

"So, I'm a lot like you Papa?" He smiled.

"Yes, you are. That's why your mother knew that you should be called Mesujishi, because it means Lioness. And Suki's name translates to Love, just like your mother's did. And even though Suki acts more like your mother, you'll always be my little lioness. And you know what?"

"What Papa?"

"The lions are actually very lazy. The lionesses do all the hunting, but lion's are still very fierce!" He tackled her and started tickling her. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Papa, stop it! That tickles!" He laughed as he tickled her harder. After a few minutes, he stopped. He allowed her time to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry if it's seemed like, okay, that I have, been giving Suki more attention. She does remind me of your mother, but you, you are me, just a little girl. And there will always be that special bond between us that'll never break. And I'll always love you with all my heart." He kissed her forehead. "But you're still being grounded. You weren't supposed to touch that cabinet, so now you have to pay the price. No TV for a week. And you have to clean up the mess. I'll pay for a professional to fix the cabinet, but you'll lose a week's allowance." She pouted. "Don't give me that look, you're the one who broke the cabinet. I'm doing this because I love you. If I didn't punish you when you did something wrong, you'd keep dong bad things because you'd think you could get away with it. In a way, I'm protecting you from yourself." She smiled.

"Okay Papa." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, when you clean up the glass, get your heavy duty cleaning gloves, wear your rain boots and cover every inch of your skin. That way you won't get cut." She nodded. She then jumped off the bed and ran off. He sighed. He walked out the door and picked up the picture frame. "If only you were still here Ai. You'd be better at this than me." He practically felt her hand on his shoulder, in comfort, and almost heard her saying _"You're doing just fine Kyoya."_ But when he turned around and looked, there was no one there. But somehow, he felt reassured.

**Song Of Hope: So, hate it? Love it? Tell me, please, please (!), PLEASE!**


End file.
